1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to growing aquatic life in a controlled environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for establishing a large high density aquatic culture through the use of reservoir water and/or pumped, air lifted geo-thermal well water having deep oxygen injection under pressure to obtain a high level of oxygen saturation in the water. The system effluent can be used in agriculture as irrigation water because it is typically rich in ammonia and nitrogen, nutrients for plant life.
2. General Background
At the present time, there has arisen a need for the raising of aquatic life, such as redfish, or other popular menu fish, which at one time were abundant in their natural freshwater or salt-water habitat, but due to conditions which have arisen and the shortages which are present, alternative means of raising sufficient quantities of such fish must be found. One such means which is known as "fish farming", has been utilized in attempting to raise fish in a controlled environment, so that the fish may grow at an accelerated rate to provide the fish that cannot be found in sufficient quantities in the natural habitat. However, some of the problems that have been confronted in fish farming is the great expense in maintaining the fish in ponds or the like environment, with sufficient oxygen and food, so that the fish do in fact grow to a marketable size. In the past, this has been a very difficult obstacle to overcome, and has been usually unachievable. The present system allows control of all of the environmental factors affecting the health of aquatic life, i.e., high level of oxygen saturation, high level of water exchange, adequate cultivation area, constant temperature control, continuous removal of waste products, free gaseous exchange of water/air, etc., to be continuously maintained at construction and operating costs equal to or less expensive than traditional pond culture.
There are several patents listed below which have been issued relating to fish farming, and the subject matter of aeration of ponds or the like.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 4,522,151 Arbisi, et al. "Aerator" 4,171,681 Berger, et al. "Fish Tank System" 4,708,090 Molaug, et al. "Method For Feeding Fish" 4,240,376 Kominami, et al. "Method for Keeping Aquatic Animals Alive Over Long Periods Of Time" 3,996,893 Buss "Fish Husbandry System" 4,699,420 Swanson "Fish Farming System And Method" 4,488,508 Heideman "Aeration/Circulation Method And Apparatus Utilizing Low Pressure Air" 4,116,164 Shabi, et al. "Method Of Fish Farming" ______________________________________